


snowed in

by americangentleman



Category: high school musical the musical the series, hsmtm, hsmtmts - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Gay, M/M, Seblos, seblos rights, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22232881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americangentleman/pseuds/americangentleman
Summary: seb really likes snow days
Relationships: carlos and seb, seb matthew smith/ carlos rodriguez, seblos - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	snowed in

"CARLOS!" seb yelled as soon as carlos picked up his phone.

"seb," carlos groaned, "it's 8 in the morning on a weekend..."

"i waited hours to call you, sir," seb pouted. "at least i didn't fall you when i get up!"

seb knew carlos was rolling his eyes and running his  
hands through his morning bed head. "anyway look outside! look outside!"

that earned another exhausted groan from carlos but he still got up and looked out his window. "oh, snow," carlos yawned, unamused. it was utah, he knew it snowed.

"yeah! the first snow of the winter though!" seb's voice beamed happily. "um...i was wondering."

"come over around ten, love," carlos chuckled. 

seb gasped, "yes! see you!" seb hung up the phone and squealed, going to get ready for the day.

======

there was a knock at carlos' door but when he answered it no one was there. carlos furrowed his brows and stepped out; immediately met with a snowball to the leg and a laughing boy "hiding" under the porch.

"ow!" carlos cried with a smirk. "wow i wonder who threw that i could never guess!" he giggled, running down the steps. he made a small little snowball and located where seb's knees stuck out from the side and chucked the ball of snow at him. 

it struck his knee and he yelped, jumping up. he pursued his lips at his boyfriend, one hand behind his back.

"did i hurt you?" carlos' face softened, dropping another snowball he had in his hand and walking toward him.

that's when seb caught his moment and threw another at him fight in the face (thankfully it didn't break his glasses). 

"ooh-ho...it's on!" carlos began making as many as he could while throwing some at seb, who was doing the same.

after only seven minutes of this, the boys fell on top of each other in a laughing fit and out of breath. both covered in snow, wet and cold. 

"carlos," seb said after calming down.

"yeah?"

"it's really cold."

"come on," carlos got up and pulled his boyfriend up after him. 

they waltzed inside, seb shivering vigorously as he tried adapting to the temperature change. 

"here, i'll get you some new clothes," carlos smoked and disappeared up to his room and descending a few minutes later, him being changed and some clothes in his hand. "a sweatshirt and some sweats," he handed them to him. "i'll be in the kitchen, love."

seb nodded and went to change.

carlos was singing a little tune from high school musical and making hot chocolate, dancing around and enjoying himself. seb stood in the doorframe watching his boyfriend with a smile.

carlos turned around and finally noticed him which caused his face to turn red. "awe," seb giggled. "keep going," he pouted.

carlos narrowed his eyes and pulled seb in. "not without you." they laughed and carlos let his head comfortably rest on seb's shoulder. "you look nice in my clothes. better than i do."

"i could never." seb swayed side to side. "i can just imagine you in one of my sweaters. my golly!"

"oh shut it!" carlos flushed, hiding his face in the crook of seb's neck.

seb snuffed the air. "is something burning?" 

carlos jumped, "no! the hot chocolate." he sighed in relief after checking it. "oh, it's done!" he quickly shut off the crockpot. "go sit. i set up some blankets and i've got the fire going." he poured each of them a cup.

the two sat down close to each other next to the sizzling fireplace. seb had one hand around carlos and the other holding on tightly to his steaming mug. carlos was curled up in his hold, laying comfortably on him.

it was warm and perfect. just the two of them and nothing else.


End file.
